You're Mine
by NinjaKittyKawaii
Summary: Max is suppose to save the world. But she can't do that, not with fang missing. This is what happens when she puts the world on hold and finds Fang.
1. Chapter 1

Part One

Max Stared up into the night. For Months, they have been searching for him. For months all she felt was disappointment and heartbreak. Finally, Max was going to find Fang. Her palms sweated with anticapation. They were so close. She couldn't wait until daylight and her flock to awaken. _She _was so very close.

"Hey," Max turned to see Dylan rubbing his gorgeous eyes. "You should get some sleep."

Max gave him a sad, half smile. "Can't. My excitment plus the normal insomnia doesn't actually allow me to sleep so easily."

"Mmm, okay," dylan lied back down.

Max turned back to the moon. Naturally, she thought about Fang. His lips on hers, hands carressing their bare skin. She blushed and stopped before the image could evolve into something more. Her imagination could get so wild sometimes. It's amazing that Angel hasn't heard anything like that.

Besides, Max has never done more than make out with Fang. They were only fifteen. And even if they wanted to, they couldn't. Not between all of the attacks and taking care of the flock.

_Your Relationship with him has no hope now_, the Voice chimed in. _At least, until after you save the world._

"Nice to see you too," Max muttered. She hadn't heard the Voice since she set off on this quest to find Fang. The Voice advised against it, of course. Saying that she should be saving the world and whatnot.

_Max, the sooner you save the world, the sooner you can be with him._ The voice told her again.

"The world can wait." If Max had to, she would make it.

_Maximum, you're being immature._

"No. You just don't understand love."

_You love iggy and Nudge. You let them go off on their own at one point. _The Voice pointed out.

"That's different." Max mumbled. "They aren't Fang."

_Yeah. Neither is Dylan._

As if on cue, Max felt two strong arms wrap around her, pinning her wings to her back and her arms to her sides. "Max, are you going to sleep or what? I'll take next watch."

"No," she protested. "I'm fine."

"Uh-huh," Dylan leaned in closer to her to breathe in her scent. Max trembled at the feeling of his hot breath. Right then, she wanted to turn around and kiss him with all her might. After all, Dylan was made for Max and Fang wasn't here.

As their faces leaned closer together, Max realized what she was doing. Heat flushed her already pink cheeks as she quickly pulled away from Dylan's embrace. "Um, I think I'll go to sleep now."

Dylan watched regretfully as Maximum Ride turned away and stalked off. Despite being made for her, Dylan wasn't good enough. That's not exactly a soft blow to his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

Air flew in her face and whipped her hair all around. Flying twenty thousand feet in the air was the most exhilarating, amazing, and incredible thing a kid could exprience. Or rather, a mutant bird kid.

"Max, how much longer 'til we get to Fang," the Gasman asked, hope shining in his clear blue eyes. He was impatient, as they all were.

Max grinned broadly. "A few more hours Gazzy. Don't worry, we'll get him. I know it."

Angel frowned doubtfully at Max's words of wisdom. "But Max, what if he's not there? What if we're mistaken?"

Max had already thought of this and a hundred other scenarios, most bad. But the good ones...oh were they good. For the bad scenarios, Max tried to not let them get to her. Her excitement and hopes were just too high. So instead of worrying, Max smiled at Angel. "We try again!"

_No, you save the world, _The Voice disagreed_. It what you were made to do._

Max choose to ignore it. She wasn't letting it bring down her mood either.

For the next hour, they flew silently. But being the bird kids they are, the flock was hungry. Iggy most of all. "Max, lets grab some grub. I'm starving." he said.

"Oh yeah!" Nude agreed. "Lets get Chinese. We haven't had Chinese in so, so, soooo long. I love chinese rice and I really need to practice chop-sticking. Can we go? Please."

Max groaned. She really wanted to go straight to Fang to kick his ass and kiss him like there's no tomorrow. But the flock was just as important. Plus, she was hungry.

"All right Nudge. Find the nearest chinese place so we can eat."

After eating several pounds of food each and getting starnge looks from people, the flock was back in the air. As always, the air felt amazing and Max's mind drifted off to Fang. She missed his kisses, his silence, his _hair. He does have awesome hair, _Max thought.

Fang was still distracting Max, even when they weren't together. So much that Max didn't see it comming. She barely had time to hear Nudge's "Look Out!"

A strong force suddenly rammed into Max's side. She cried out in shock and started to loose altitude. Before she could recover, the guy punched Max's face. He did so several more times before something hard and fast hit her back, crunching one of her wings. Max flapped furiously but it was futile. She was plummeting towards the cold ground.

But before she got far, she made out thirty something figures surrounding her flock. Being surrounded and outnumbered was normal for them. However, the attackers looking just like Fang wasn't.


End file.
